A Test of Willpower
Synopsis Kokuri tells Boruto and the prison doctor his assailant was wearing a prison uniform. The doctor says access to the medical ward is restricted, requiring a special wooden tag to get in. Boruto suggests a doctor lost theirs. A prison guard takes Boruto back to his cell, and Boruto reassures Kokuri he'll protect him. Back in his cell, Boruto updates Mitsuki on what happened, and decide to have Kokuri transferred to their cell so they can watch him at all times. Mitsuki sends Sarada a snake with a message, requesting Mujō to place Kokuri in their cell when he's discharged. Despite being in charge, Mujō's request is denied by Benga, who claims the empty spot on their cell is for the next prisoner coming in, and is steadfast about following protocol in that prisoners are returned to their original cells. He stresses the danger of making such a precedent. Mujō can't force the issue, and takes pills to cope with pain. Sarada comes out of hiding after Benga leaves, and Mujō apologises for being unable to help. Benga complains to a guard that Mujō is just a figurehead of the clan, and that he's the one who actually runs the prison. Sarada leaves Boruto and Mitsuki a note explaining Benga's interference with prison management, and investigates Benga's office. Haie delivers Benga a message from Tsukiyo demanding to see him. Tsukiyo bribes him to deal with Kokuri. Sarada narrowly avoids Benga and leaves his office. Prisoners are allowed outside for exercise time. Boruto and Mitsuki ask around for information on Benga. Mitsuki tries talking to Kedama, who he determines to be protecting the flowers. The prisoners watch and cheer on a fight. Arai agrees to help Boruto, and reveals prisoner Doragu might know something. Doragu is interested when Boruto says he wants payback on Benga, but can't give away something for nothing, and proposes a test of willpower. The light from the prison's lighthouse hinders his sleep, so he asks Boruto to get its light bulb. Mitsuki discreetly reminds Boruto not to use ninjutsu, as that would blow their cover. The prisoners bet on whether Boruto will be successful, and only Kamata bets on his success, albeit by accident. Boruto avoids guards, traps, and lightning strikes, and gets to the light bulb, but it triggers an alarm. Doragu knew it would, and declares Boruto will be in prison for life now. Boruto manages to get away by using Lightning Release to charge the light bulb, the resulting flash hiding his escape, and tells Doragu to hold his end of the deal. Kemata asks a guard to take care of his earnings and to mail something for him. Mujō confronts Benga over a handbook detailing his bribe deals with the prisoners, and reverses his previous decision, putting Kokuri in Boruto and Mitsuki's cell. One of the doctors reports his wooden tag is missing, which triggers a lock-down and a full prison sweep. Mitsuki determines that the only opportunity a prisoner would have had to steal one was when Boruto was taken to the medical ward, and as all prisoners were locked in their cells, Kokuri's assailant has to be one of their cell mates. Credits